


Never Forget

by Anns_Revenge



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Knights - Freeform, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anns_Revenge/pseuds/Anns_Revenge
Summary: Otoya knew that sometimes you just had to let destiny take control. Little did he know, everyone in Ryuya's care was trying hard to escape from that. Including him. But destiny doesn't give up easily. AU, OOC, No pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this on fan fiction, where it (probably) updates faster.

The cold drizzle of nostalgia rained down upon the child. He couldn't place it, but he had seen something like this before. The images of the past flickered in his mind placing things that had long since happened, things he couldn't remember, over the present. So many things were similar. The way that the wind grazed the trees and wrapped itself around around the small amount of bare flesh that wasn't shielded from the elements. The way the cool autumn air burned at his senses as the flames that flowed like streamers of heat licked at the, no longer frostbitten, ground, sending the ashes of the once peaceful village to the newly scorned earth. Or maybe, what reminded him most, was the empty feeling within him. It was like all of the emotions left him to be nothing but a hallowed shell of what he once was. The wave of nothingness washed over him, stealing everything but the sight before him away. His sight did dim, not enough for him to be able to escape watching this place burn, his ears buzzed and his skin no longer felt the conflicting temperatures of the soon to be winter season and the inferno in front of him.

The boy couldn't help but to wonder how this happened. One moment he was running from his home to get herbs from the healer just two doors down. His mother always like to make sure that the three of them wouldn't get sick during the winter. She had planned to put some of the herbs into dinner for when his father had finished chopping fire wood in the back. His father... He had been helping the other men who still needed to prepare for the oncoming winter days.

His small fist gripped the dried herbs, crushing them in his hand. He knew little of war, being so young, but he did know that there was currently one going on. But there was no way that his small, meaningless village should have been burnt down. His village was far enough into the forest that it couldn't have been in the way.

And now, now there was nothing left of it. Nothing except for him. And he didn't know what to do. What was a six year old supposed to do in a burnt down village by himself. Just like that, all the emotions that had been washed away by that numbing wave came plummeting back. Tears welled in his eyes. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to let go.

"Young one." A shake on the shoulder drew from the daze that the onslaught of sadness had forced him into. He hadn't even hear the man approach, or his horse, or even the soldiers a few yards back on their own horses for that matter. He hadn't heard anything. But his head turned and red eyes landed on the tall man. He was well built, as expected for a knight, with orange tinted brown hair. The man was adorned in silver armor that shined like the full moon, his blue and red cap flapping in the wind, resembling the Arcadian colors. He squatted in front of the village boy. "Are you okay?"

The boy shook his head at the knight. His red hair bright against the fire in the background. He didn't know how to answer the man. He didn't know if he was okay, or if he would ever be okay again. His home was behind him, the last licks of flames dying out as the buildings and grass burned away.

The man let his hands and eyes roam over the child. Limbs scoured the petite body searching, almost professionally, for any injuries. He stopped and glared at the child's forehead for a moment before ripping off a piece of his cape to make a bandage, that he easily weaved under his bangs and through to the back, making sure he didn't not the cloth in the young boy's matted hair. Once finish, satisfied that the child remained, mostly, unharmed after the ordeal that happened in the village, he patted his gauntlet-less hands on the cool metal of his thighs as he stood. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Otoya." The boys said after a moment's thought. "Otoya Ikotti."

The man looked at him with his piercing blue eyes before smiling. His smiled shone brighter than his silver armor. "I am Ryuya, leader of the Arcadian knight's guard. Since it seems you have nowhere else to go, shall I take you on as my third apprentice?"

"Apprentice?" The redhead looked at him questioningly. His nearly dazed eyes glassed back at the people on horseback, yards away, waiting for his answer so they could move on. So they could go home. To their homes that were still there, to a place with living people that still needed them.

"Yes." Ryuya said firmly. "Although your last name...Let's keep that between us, okay?"

The redhead tilted his head. He didn't understand, but he was sure this man had is reasons. He looked back at his old home. Flames all but dead. "Home."

* * *

"Give me back my staff, Ai! This isn't funny!"

His voice echoed around the courtyard. Although Otoya wasn't sure who it belonged to, it was the very first thing he heard as Ryuya lifted him off the brown horse's sattle. The mare whinnied in agreement that he was finally off of her. She had supported two people instead of her normal one. But the tall knight had forced Otoya upon her, entrusting her to guide them both safely home. And like any good steed she had followed through. And for that, surely Ryuga would treat her to a nice sugar cube.

But Otoya's red eyes left her, since the orange haired man was taking her to the stable, to wander over to the yard. He had expected cement for as far as the eye could see, but much to his surprise, that was not what his view had showed him. There was an overabundance of greenery and only the pathway to what he could only guess was the knights' quarters was thick with a marbled stone, of the light green variety. Even that looked as if nature had over taken it, in places where that slate was cracked flowers and grass poked through.

And running past a patch of shrubbery into view of his red eyes was a boy, probably older than he, holding a piece of finely carved wood above his cyan colored head. He wore what looked to be, from Otoy'a view at least, a mock knight's outfit. Other than how old and dirt caked it was, it looked almost identical to the one that Ryuga wore. Though his back was to Otoya he knew that the boy had a smile on his face, because the next thing he saw was a rock fly out from behind the brush. A frowning blonde soon followed with another stone, held up high and clenched in his small fist. Looking about half of the other boy's size and age, the blonde wore grey robes that looked to be just a hint to long for him. His sky blue eyes threw daggers slathered with poison at the other child. Oh if looks could kill.

"I would." The one named Ai taunted, twirling the wood between his rather dexterous fingers. "But babies shouldn't handle such dangerous things. Just go back to your crib."

"Again?" Ryuya sighed, walking back. He hadn't taken very long to put his beloved horse in her stall, but long enough to miss whatever they had started. He crossed his arms as he stopped next to Otoya.

The redhead looked up at him. He hadn't liked that sound of defeat in his new hero's voice. "Again?"

"They really do get along." His voice sounded like he was trying to convince himself more that anyone. He shook his head. "I'd better go break them up. Then I can introduce you."

"Seriously Ai." The blonde stomped his foot on the muddy ground, dirtying his robe even more, if that was possible. It looked as if he had been chasing Ai for a while and had fallen one too many times while trying to get his stolen possession back. His eyes searched for something to fight back with. What good would little rocks do in a close-quarters fight. He jumped for his staff, giving up the useless search.

"Come on shorty." The cyan haired boy teased again. Each time the younger boy landed on the ground he would lower the staff until the blonde jumped again, then he would cruelly yank it back out of his reach. "Once you get it back we can begin sparing. Master Ryuga will be home soon. Wouldn't want him to catch you slacking."

The blonde deflated for a moment. His eyes on the ground, missing his opportunity to snatched his staff away while it was being thrown from right hand to left so the other boy could reach for the wooden sword at his waist.

Regaining some fighting spirit back into him, the younger of the two shouted. "Give me back my staff!"

Otoya found it funny that Ryuya had stopped just short of letting the boys know that he was there. But then thought better of the situation. If he didn't truly believed that they got alone, which watching them it was hard to image them getting along in the slightest, he was probably waiting to see how this resolved itself.

"Nope."

"Now."

"Never!"

"Ai, Syo!" He called to them. Otoya couldn't see his disappointment, but he could imagine it.

Ai immediately dropped the wooden item to the muddy ground, giving Otoya a better look at his face, his attention drawn from the young blonde who was trying to grasp it. Though Syo didn't catch it as if fell, he snatched it up and held it dearly and closely to his tiny body. After making sure that his staff was safe from the other's reach, his blue eyes finally made their way up the look at the knight that approached them.

"Master." The blonde, Syo, looked at the man gleefully.

"Master." Ai spoke sounding neither pleased nor distressed about the man being there.

"You boys didn't play to rough while I was away?" Otoya could hear the smile in the knight's voice.

"Of course not." Ai puffed out his chest, as if he were trying to make himself seem more sturdy than he probably was.

"You liar." Syo hissed. His childish features filled with disdain. But the second her turned back to his master it was like he was a pure of heart, happy-go-lucky, child again."He did all of the practice menus you left for us."

"I did all of them." The older of the two corrected. "You did about half."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Boys." Ryuya interrupted their soon to be violent spat. Ai already had his hand on the hilt of his sword and Syo's knuckles were turning white as his poor abused staff had to bare with the death grip that should be impossible for, what Otoya could guess, a five year old would have. "It doesn't matter if you could or couldn't finish them. I have better news than just who did well at training."

There was a moments pause. Both boy's seemed tense at whatever they thought was on the tip of his tongue.

"We have a new member joining us today." There was a loud sigh of relief. Ryuya motioned him over. "This is Otoya. Let's give him a big welcome."

"Hello and welcome." The young blonde looked at him with evil eyes. The same look disdain that had held for Ai early was now being forced onto Otoya.

"Another one?" Ai said with a sigh, this time hinted with frustration.

"Ai." Ryuya said in a warning filled voice.

"And what's around his head?" He reached for it only to be stopped by the knight.

"Ai, you and I need to have a little talk after I watch you and Syo spare. You are the oldest after all." His grip on the boy's arm loosened.

"Yes master." He nodded, an unhappy pout on his lips.

"Okay, you two, have at it." The knight was all smiles again. "I want to see what you both can do."

They both cheered, grasping their weapons. To Otoya it looked like they were dancing. Every time one would get close to the other someone would back off or sidestep out of the way. But Otoya could also understand why Ai would back off. His wooden sword was shorter than Syo's staff, which gave the small one an advantage. Ultimately Ai lost because of it. As he tried to step away, Syo tripped (Probably on those darn robes that shouldn't have been that long) forcing his staff to the very angle that Ai was going to, hitting him on the side of the head.

"Watch it, klutz." Ai said. He looked away, but still held out a hand to help Syo up. Which the blonde took. That kind gesture made Otoya think for a moment that maybe Ryuya was right and they did get along.

"I meant to do that." He countered as soon as he was back on both feet. Nope, Otoya couldn't have been more wrong. These two were rivals for their master's love, of course they didn't get along.

"Well," Ryuya clapped his hands together drawing their attention. "I think that's enough for one day. Ai lets me see your head. Sometimes head wounds don't seem bad but are."

The cyan haired boy scowled at him. "Fine."

The redhead passed Ai as he went to congratulate Syo on winning. But the blonde was just as rude as the older boy. His blue eyes glared into Otoya's very soul.

"You don't need to tell me I did well. I already know I did. And I'll beat you just the same as Ai." Utter scorn resonated in his voice. His child-like features pinched. He turned away from him, heading back to the green marbled path.

"O-okay?"

* * *

There weren't many times that Otoya went outside at night, without asking for permission first. It was even more rare of him to look up at the star filled sky and wonder about what the next day would bring. No, now that he really thought about it, he was pretty sure that this was the first time he had done something remotely close as to thinking about his future. Sure when he was asked what he wanted to be when he grew up, he always answered 'be just like papa' but that's what any child under the age of five would say. To him, even now, his father was an irreplaceable person whom he had admired.

But that didn't matter. He was dead. Nothing would bring him back to how he was, not all the magic in the world. To bring back the dead, using the nercomatic spells, was not only punishable by death, but useless to him. It would bring back his father's body for the most part, but the part of him that made him a dad, a person, him was gone for good.

But looking up at the crescent moon from the grassy courtyard, his legs pulled in tightly to his chest trying to keep some of his warmth locked away from the chilled breeze, wondered how bad it really was. He wanted his father back. He wanted his mother back. He wanted the village with all of it's people and his old life back.

"Otoya." Syo's voice called. "Master says it's to cold to sit out here."

Otoya rolled his eyes. Why had he bothered to send Syo? The blonde obviously hated him. "I'd rather stay out here."

"Just do what master says." The blonde stepped onto the grass. He must have been behind the redhead because Otoya didn't see him.

"Just a little longer." Otoya sniffled. He would not start crying because he had lost his , he wouldn't start because Syo had interrupted his thoughts about how he could go back to those days. No that wasn't it either. Then he realized, he didn't want to share his pain. That would mean that it would be time to let go and move on.

"Such a stubborn new brother." Syo took a seat beside him. "Master said you're older than me. Start acting like it."

"What would you know?" He sniffled back the tears. Couldn't the blonde just go away?

"I know you're here now."

Otoya couldn't hold back anymore. "But you hate me, and Ai seems mean. I didn't want to come here! I want to go back home."

Syo awkwardly reached out and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry." That was all he could say. But for Otoya, that was all he needed the blonde to say.

Once again he looked up at the sky. The moon would set, the sun would rise and shine brilliantly onto a brand new day. Life would continue on, maybe a little differently at first, but he would get used to it. He wiped away the salty remnants from his eyes and cheeks. Tomorrow would come soon. He had to be ready to face it. With or without the memories of everyone he loved.

He lifted himself from the ground. While waiting for Syo to do the same, he reached a hand out to the moon, pretending that he could actually touch it's beautiful glow completely unaware of the two deep, dark, stormy eyes that where watching him from the nearby bush.


	2. Chapter 2

_9 Years Later_

The wall. It stood sturdy and strong, reaching up to the sky it protected all who hid behind it's firm gray stone. Though on the outside it was, probably, flawless. Knights and soldiers often took time out of their days to mend the outside, keeping it near perfection so no intrudes could go unnoticed as they chinked away at their proud landmark. Because the Arcadian wall was like no other. But on the inside, it was rare maintained. Inside was marred from long days of missed arrows, poorly swung swords and just the fact of having three rowdy teen boys. And the parts that weren't worn down by three obnoxious lads were shrouded in thin vines that scaled up the wall and bloomed the heavenly blue morning glories. This was something that Otoya found oddly comforting. The way the arrowheads chipped away at the stone over the ages. It was like the wall had war stories embedded into it, scarring the cobble but leaving a reminder that it remained here, to protect.

That's probably why every morning Otoya rose with the sun, before the other two even think about opening their eyes to the world (which wouldn't be a problem if they didn't fight until twilight), and visit the wall. He liked to run his fingertips over each crack and crevice, feeling the stone work against his skin. He'd stop for a moment before the vines and take in the scent. A pleasant smell that he wished he could spend all day enjoying, but by the time his practice was done, they'd close and leave him waiting for the morning. He didn't dare touch the trumpet shaped flowers, in fear of harming them. He knew how to handle plants, but such things were far to fragile for his, now, rough hands. After a deep whiff, and a longing to touch, he placed the tips of his fingers back on the marred wall.

Otoya's eyes squinted as he looked around the courtyard. Just like his first day, he was still shocked at how much vibrant color there was. Though now there was a tiny bit more. Off to the back corner there was a small patch of sowed ground where Ryuya and he had plant a tree. Nothing to extravagant, but for the red haired teen it was the most amazing present that the man could have given him. Not just a present and not just a tree. For his fifteenth year, Ryuya had went back to that burned down little village and found him a sapling. His own little piece of home.

"You're just jealous." Otoya closed his eyes with a sigh. He hadn't realized how much time had passed, but the sound of Ai's taunts were a clear reminder that he had spent too long in the yard. Usually he could make it back to the room before they woke up and be half way dressed for the day by the time they started to argue. Now he would be stuck in the room with them while they had their childish spat. His lifted his fingers away from the wall with another sigh and head off to the commotion. His eyes barely, albeit not caring, catching the shiny glint coming from the bushed.

"As if I'd ever be jealous of you?" Syo voice echoed before Otoya could even open the door. He couldn't help but to wonder why they hadn't given up this squabble almost a decade ago. But after so long of them fighting, Otoya had learned one thing. Don't get between them. It seemed that only Ryuya could stop them, but even he could only do so much. Half the time, he would try to stop their spat, and they would end up in a real fight, with their weapons of choice, and the only thing Ryuya and Otoya could do was wait on the sidelines for one to fall and not get back up. Usually it was Syo who was on the ground, but somehow it always seemed like Ai lost the battle.

Otoya opened the door to Ai laughing at a defeated looking Syo. "You'll never be a knight like me if you continue to be so weak. I get to go out on my first mission today and you have to stay home like the kid you are."

"You still had to wait a year after becoming a knight to even get a mission." Syo shot back. He shoved his arm through his gray cloak hastily so he could be done getting dressed before the nineteen year old knight.

"I wanted my first mission to be special. I get to go out with Master." The cyan hared teen sneered.

"The only reason you get to go out with Master is cause he frets over you every second of every day." Syo huffed, his eyes gleaming with jealousy.

Otoya walked passed Ai, who shifted out of his way, to grab his normal attire which consisted of a white shirt and beige pants. It wasn't to different from what Ai wore under his armor or what Syo hid under his cloak. In all honesty, it wasn't very different from what he wore to sleep in either. He forced himself to rapidly get dressed. The long he stayed the more likely he'd-

"Otoya, who's better me of him?" The boys behind him said in unison.

Otoya loathed getting involved. He lifted his shirt above him and stuck his head through, before sliding both arms into the short sleeves. "You're both good at different things."

"But I-" Syo started.

"That's not-" Ai tried.

"Oh would you look at the time." Otoya interrupted them both. "I have a special task I need to do. Sorry."

"Like what?" They could be anymore in unison.

"Catching fairies and junk." He said, swiftly walking passed Ai and back out the door. "Way more important than whatever you two are fighting about."

He had closed the door behind him,, but he could still hear them scream together. "Otoya fairies aren't real!"

* * *

Otoya stood at the gate, next to a pouting Syo, and waved their master and roommate off. They weren't heading far, and would probably be home before sun down, but still that was at least half a day that Otoya didn't have to listen to some idiotic tiff during practice. He expected Syo to be happy to have the oldest of them out of his hair for a while, but the blonde looked even more sour than usual.

"Come on, Syo, shouldn't you be happy? You don't have to deal with his ranting and raving for a while." The red haired one gave the shortest a nudge. "Cheer up a little."

"-not fair." He whispered.

"What?"

"It's not fair." The blonde looked up at him, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. "Master brought me home first. I should be the first to ride by his side as a knight."

Otoya sucked in air, trying not to say something he knew he shouldn't. But, he did agree with Ai. Syo wasn't really knight material. He wasn't very strong and when he got knocked down it always to him just a little too long to get back up. He wasn't quick on his feet, but his mind work at a pace faster than horse's could run. When asked about tactics his brilliance always shone through. He could one day be a great adviser to the king, or maybe an excellent mage, but he wasted his time on something he never improved on.

So Otoya decided to play it safe. "It's not your fault you're younger than Ai."

"But it's my fault he's better than me with a sword." Syo frowned. But a glimmer of hope in his eyes showed that he had an idea. and Knowing the blonde, it was an amazing one. "You'll help me won't you?"

Or maybe a not so amazing idea.

Syo continued at the sudden drop in Otoya's mood. "I mean you're way better at swordplay than we are. It's like you were born with a sword in your hand. just teach me how you learned."

That didn't sound good at all. "I don't think I can."

"Why?"

"I just, I don't know." Otoya looked for a way to explain it. But it was harder than he thought. He didn't know why he was good at it, he just was. "Maybe instead of asking me, why don't you read some books about it in the library. You'd probably learn more by doing it that way."

"But that's nerdy."

"And is here anyone around that will make fun of you for that?"

"No." The blonde looked down, his frown slowly turning slowly into a smile. 'No one is around to make it seem like a bad thing."

Otoya had to bit his lip to not sigh in relief before the blonde could say hiss thanks and run off. It wasn't that he didn't like Syo, nothing like that. He just really couldn't explain how he knew what he was doing. When he held his sword it just felt so perfect... so natural. His hand knew from the moment he first picked up the weapon how to grip the hilt. His legs knew he needed to shift his center of gravity down to swing it up while still being able to side step out of his opponent's attack. He wasn't sure how or why it happened, but he always knew what to do.

It took a full minute after the shorter teen left to fully sink in. For the first time in the nine years he had been inside the walls, he felt truly alone. There was no Ai there to force him to practice, not that he minded the easy tasks. Syo would easily get lost in the books, trying to find a way to beat the cyan haired male, meaning there was no one around to tell him what to do or criticize what he did. For a while he could do whatever he wanted, no questions asked.

"I wonder..." He said to himself, knowing that nobody could asked him what was going through his mind.

The gate was wide open. He had yet to close it, though without Syo to pull on the other chain it would take twice as long to close. It was open and he was alone. In nine long years he hadn't left. This like food and clothes were brought to him from the nearby town. Not that he was jealous, but Syo went put about once a week with the knight, and Ai, since passing his exam, was aloud to leave whenever he wish. And even before that the cyan haired teen had been to the town.

Otoya wasn't jealous, he just...

He took a step closer.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with just a look. He wouldn't even go into the town. It was just over the hill to the east. It wouldn't take him long to get to the hill. He could run to the see-able hill in less time than it took to get dressed and eat. And he wouldn't go into the town. He would just look. Just a peek. What could that hurt?

Another step.

Why did he have to justify himself? He wasn't going to do anything wrong. Just a look.

One more step, and another more hurried one after that.

Everything would be fine. It was just for a few minutes.

* * *

Syo slammed the door against the wall by accident in his rush to enter the room. Dust flew into his face, forcing a sneeze, as his nose twitched in irritation. The state of this place was undeniably awful. Though there were many wooden book cases, that towered over him, filled top to bottom with both old and new print, it looked as if no one had touched the room in decades. Some of the spines were too dusty to even make out what the book was called.

"How did this place get so bad?" He asked himself.

Surely fighting head on, much the way Ai did, was not the only thing that knights thought about. Some of them had to want to learn other ways to battle. Someone had to have once thought it was a good idea to learn from past mistakes or there wouldn't even be a library within the walls of the knight's training grounds. Both other than one blank space, on the back wall shelves, that took Syo a few minutes to get to, this place was untouched.

He ran his finger over the one place that didn't have much dust and wondered what kind of book had been placed there. Was it something that was used in tactics or did it help with advanced techniques? It didn't look like it had been gone for long, so whoever was reading it probably still had it in their chambers. The only thing he could safely say for sure was that neither one of his roommates had it.

He shook his head, letting the blonde bangs fall in his face. He wasn't here to wonder who was a secret bookworm. He was here to find a way to beat Ai. To finally have a one up on him. Something the cyan haired teen wouldn't expect. But it would have been easier if he went in knowing exactly what he was looking for. He had limited time before his rival returned, not that he didn't consider Otoya to be a rival too. It was just that Otoya was nicer and more pleasant to be around.

"There's so much here." He muttered to himself, hand stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Where do I even start?"

Twenty minutes later, he was still stuck in the same rut, no idea what he was looking for, as he ran the tip on his finger over the books as he passed the shelves. It helped to remove some of the dust, but not all. By that time though, half of the library was spotless from his constant pacing. As it was he only had one section left to look at...

Magic.

Biting his lip, he stopped. He didn't know of anyone who used magic within the wall. And nobody ever really talked about it. So of course it would spark his curiosity. Syo shook his head. What if there was a reason human's didn't use magic anymore? But... it would give him an advantage over Ai.

He pulled back his hand. If they didn't want him to read them, those kinds of books wouldn't be stored in such a public place. Even if the room was severely ignored. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

* * *

Otoya gasped, coming to a halt just inside the gate. Panting he let his weak legs crumple to the ground. He hadn't meant to stay go for so long. Before he knew it almost half a day had gone by. He had to run just to hope that he would beat the half a dozen knights, that Ryuya took, home. Half of him hadn't even expected to make it before them. Lies had been running through his head about how he could explain leaving. But he knew that once Ryuya looked at him with those kind eyes he wouldn't be able to speak an untruthful word.

"Was the outside world fun?"

Red eyes widened. He had expected to be caught, mostly by Syo seeing as nobody else was there. But this was a low, plain, voice. It didn't sound anything like the arrogance that Syo often had. He didn't want to turn around to see who it was, but he knew that they were right behind him.

He gulped. "Y-yes."

"Would you like to see more?" The person didn't sound mad at him.

"I-I don't think that would be a good idea." He answered honestly. After being caught, he wasn't sure if he would ever try to leave again.

"That's not what I asked."

Otoya picked himself up. Wondering who was asking these strange questions, he tried to peek over his shoulder, but his eyes were merely met with the sight of the opened gate, and the shadows of horse that approached in the distance from the east. "Who are you?"

"Tokiya."The voice whispered. It tickled the redhead's ear, as if the person were leaning over and speaking directly into his ear. "I'll be back for you, Master."

"Master?" He called out surprise, spinning on his heels. There was nothing, but the knights who were returning.

"Otoya." The lead knight smiled at him, probably thinking that he opened the gate just in time for their arrival. His armor shining like normal, not dampened by blood, meaning there was no fight. But, there were a second pair of legs slung over the poor mare's saddle yet again. Otoya narrowed his eyes and had a half cocked smile. Syo would be furious. His master must have noticed the forced smile and nodded to him with a knowing look. "Where is Syo? I want to introduce you both to your newest roommate."

The redhead, seeing Ai's horse come trotting up, shook his head. "I'm not sure."

Ryuya sighed, swinging a leg over the mare, revealing the short haired boy. His somewhat curly hair hung at his chin, red eyes, much like Otoya's, glared at the world inside the wall. "Otoya, this is Tomo. Treat him nicely."

"S-sure?" Otoya looked from the scowling teen, who easily hopped of the horse, to Ai. The only response he got from the cyan haired knight was a firm shake of the head.

Well if things weren't interesting before they surely would be once Syo came back from the library.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_2 Years Later_

Tomo was quiet as usual. One thing that Otoya had noticed about him was that he didn't particularly like to talk, about anything. There were times that Otoya had to wonder to himself if the other redhead was a mute, but he had spoken before. And he seemed just fine around Ryuya. Maybe he felt uncomfortable with all the constant bickering that happened around them. Otoya knew he hated it. But for Tomo, it felt somewhat different. Otoya could quiet put his finger on it, but the way the other kept everything to himself, one day he would let all his secrets go. Be it on accident or willingness to divulge his personal demons.

Another thing he noted about the other boy, he was small. But oddly enough, a fairly skilled fighter. Otoya had watched him use his small stature to his advantage many times against Ai, and his superior swordsman ship against Syo. Otoya would never admit it aloud, but should Ryuya pit them against one another (Although he wasn't really sure why in the two years Tomo had been with them he hadn't had them train together) Otoya knew he would surely lose. Tomo was just too amazing. He was like anyone else that Otoya had ever seen. Not that he had seen too many people, being trapped behind the wall.

But it had become customary, over the course of the last year, to have Tomo walk around the court yard with him. Or, more like, follow him silently as Otoya did his daily routine. It didn't bother him. As long as the other boy was quiet and didn't engage him, Otoya had no issues with letting him semi-stalk him.

After what seemed like seconds of silence, there was a loud commotion from the other side of the court yard. It could only mean one thing. Syo and Ai were awake and in mid-fight. Nothing else was so noisy first thing in the morning. Otoya sighed. It seemed like his peaceful morning time was getting shorter and shorter by the day. He had barely touched the tips of his fingers to the cracked wall the protected them. He hadn't even the time to close his eyes and feel the cool stone beneath.

Clicking his tongue he pulled away. The real problem wasn't that they were up, the real issue was Ryuya was missing. And not the simple few days late. It had been a full month. None of his troop had made it back either. Otoya wasn't sure what Ryuya was doing on this secret mission of his, as he refused to tell them about it and made Ai stay within the wall, but the fact he wasn't home after so long was more than somewhat worrisome. And with him gone, nothing could stop those two from ripping each other apart.

Taking in a breath, and forgetting all about the redhead that had been following him, he asked aloud. "Master where are you?"

Tomo muttered in a soft response to his question. "Hopefully on his way back."

Otoya shook his head knowingly. "I don't think I'm that lucky."

Tomo, like a puppy, tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Otoya said bitterly under his breath.

Another thing about Tomo was how little he knew. Even after two years he was still like a baby chick, freshly hatched, looking for the mother hen to follow around. But he didn't like to talk much, so it wasn't like he had annoying questions. But things that he did... Like when in the kitchen, right after arriving, he actually tried to touch fire. It had been Ai who yanked the red haired boy's hand away before the flames could scorch the pale flesh. Or when he couldn't figure out how to use the broom. He hadn't asked how to use it, he simply waited until Syo started his chores and followed his example.

But in other areas he was a genius. Tomo's table etiquette was perfectly flawless. and he could read a hundred times faster than Ai or Otoya, albeit not as well as Syo (whom, since first visiting the library, head in the dusty old room every chance he got). Tomo's speech was probably close to perfect too. That was, if he ever spoke more than a few words at a time.

Otoya sighed. "We'd better try to at least calm them down."

* * *

Cyan eyes darted, watching for Syo. Once Ai reached out for his wooden sword (no matter how mad he got at the young blonde he would never draw his real sword. He didn't want to actually hurt him) he disappeared from sight. Hastily Ai ducked out of their, still, shared bedroom and began his search for the blonde. Inside the training grounds there were numerous places to hide. If they had ever gotten alone Ai was sure that he and Syo would have had many great games of hide-and-seek.

But for as long as Ai could remember they had been sworn enemies. Fighting one another desperately for their Master's attention and love, even though Ryuya had plenty of love and time for the both of them. Their master had never shown any sort of favoritism, unless the cyan haired boy had somehow been wounded, even a little.

Ai grimaced. Those moments when his master rushed to his side, leaving Syo with no praise and only a scowl was probably the source of his resentment. When the blonde had actually fallen Ai he never earned any good words, no pat on the back. All he ever earned from beating the older boy was disregard and indifference.

He really did feel bad for him. Even if they were enemies fighting for the same thing that only one of them could achieve (which wasn't true at all. They could have shared their master), Syo still deserved the praise he should have gotten after all those hard and long fights he had won.

_"A little praise amounts to nothing if one of you gets hurt."_

Ryuga had told him that the one time he tried to stick up for Syo. He had tactically defeated Ai, showing his brilliants at the early age of five, yet was completely shoved to the side as Ai crashed to the ground. Ai being only eight at the time didn't understand why why Syo had been tossed aside. So when Ryuga was treating his sprained leg the young boy asked, only to have his master tell him that. That night Syo declared them enemies and swore to gain Ryuga's love after defeating Ai.

That was the last time Ai stuck up for the blonde, but not the last time he tried to help Syo get the love that he so desperately sought for.

"I know you're here Syo." Ai lifted his sword up, his wooden blade neared his face, knuckles whitening as his grip tightened. "Come out and face me like a man."

The door to the courtyard swung open and it took everything Ai had to not swing at the two redheads. While the newer one flinched Otoya simply scowled at him.

"What are you going?"

Ai glared at him. "Searching for Syo. Isn't it obvious?"

"Hardly." Otoya touched the tip of the blade with his forefinger. "I don't usually look for a friend with a sword drawn."

Ai felt himself shrug. Sheathing his weapon he responded, more out of habit. "We aren't friends."

"Friends, enemies, rivals, whatever you say you are this week." Otoya sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Ai asked.

"So you can beat him up?" Otoya stared at him as if Ai had asked the stupidest question ever.

"My sword is for my protection." Ai scoffed. "Now where..."

He trailed off, his eyes drawn to the small amount of blonde coming from the end of the corridor. His eyebrow went up when he realized they Syo wasn't rushing away from them, he was running to them. His face slightly contorted in panic.

His breath came out in small gasps as he stopped, hands resting on his knees as he hunched over. "I-I think you guys need to see this."

* * *

"And we know how much Ryuga was loved..."

The Raging's voice trailed off. The man, Raging Otori (or that's at least what he claimed his real name to be) was the knew head knight. Ryuga's replacement. He stood at the top of a wooden podium in dark red dragon hide armor. Dark squares over his eyes, making his expression unreadable. His frown was tight as he spoke.

"...So although no one can replace him, I will be stepping up. Not to replace him or try to fill his shoes, but as a reminder that even the greatest of us all inevitably go back to the great earth one day."

Ai couldn't believe it. There was no way that Ryuga was dead. He was too careful to have died on a mission. He knew that he had people looking up to him, waiting for him to come back home. There was no way that he would leave them alone. He was like a father to them. This man. Raging Otori must have been wrong. There was just no way.

"Now then." He clapped his covered hands together. "There will be some changes starting immediately. I need to speak privately with the following people; Ai Mikaze, Syo Kurusu..." He continued to spew a long list of names. But his eyebrows raised above the shades on his face as he questioningly said the last name. "Sir, Tomo?"

"Sir Tomo?" Otoya repeated.

Ai couldn't blame him. Addressing him that way made it sound like he not only knew Tomo, but that the small redhead was from a rather wealthy family. But Ai had been there when Tomo was found. He barely had rags on and a blank look on his mud covered face. His short, wavy, red, chin length hair had been matted badly. He hadn't looked like a boy of an esteemed family.

"What do you think he wants with us?" Syo asked, trying hard to hide the fear in his voice.

"I can only guess." Ai rolled his blue eyes.

"Let's start with the Mikaze boy. Come here Ai." The man up on stage hopped down and ushered him to his side. "This will only take a second or two."

Ai looked back at the people had learned to call friends, and Syo, before leaving their side to go to the man. He could already tell that he wasn't going to like this person. They started away from the courtyard, and once inside the empty halls the man started to talk.

"How long have you been here Ai?"

"I don't know, a long time." He stated.

Otori tapped his chin. "Well I noticed that in the reports Ryuga has you seem rather... how to put this lightly? Spoiled."

"I guess." He gritted his teeth. Yes, he was spoiled by Ryuga. But the knight had a good reason for doing so...

"That stops now." Otori said flatly. "I've read the other files on you, and I think that your _talents_ could be used to our advantage."

"Talents?" Ai asked.

"Yes yes. Now bring Syo to me." He glanced over to see Ai's shocked face. "Now!"

"Y-yeah." Ai turned.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said stopping Ai with his hand lightly grabbing the cyan haired boy's arm. "You are to transfer to another room. I don't knew you to stay with the trainees. I'd rather you be with the actual knights."

Ai frowned. Things weren't looking up.

* * *

Syo had come back from his talk petrified and almost in tears. And Tomo wasn't much better.

Otoya, for the first time that day, sighed in relief. He hadn't been glad when his name wasn't called, but now he was. He had thought that getting his name called would mean that he was somehow safe from this new person's rein of terror, but his fears of that had been halted upon seeing Ai's face.

Just as Otoya was about to ask what happened Tomo spoke up. "Ryuga is alive. We should go find him."

His words drew in Ai's attention immediately and Syo looked over with glazed other redhead talked so little that Otoya couldn't help but be somewhat shocked at his sudden out burst. Otoya was the only one to voice what they were all thinking.

"What?"

"Without Ryuga here this isn't the safe home we remembered. We have to find him."

"Like outside the wall?" Syo sniffled.

"Yes." Tomo nodded. "We have to leave."

Otoya thought he was crazy. Whatever Otori had said to him, really got to him.

"I agree." Ai said. Otoya hadn't expected that. He thought that Ai would be on his side. The cyan haired teen never really talked about leaving the grounds after his first mission. And he never really seemed that disappointed when he wasn't called to leave either. "Let's find Ryuga."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Do you know what's beyond the wall?"_

The voice rang with nostalgia, the childish chime it had nagged at the back of his mind. He couldn't place it, but Otoya was sure that he had heard the voice before. His red eyes darted around the field looking for whoever it was talking to him. But no matter where he looked his eyes were met only with the baby blue sky and long untouched greenery.

"Of course!" He spun, looking around hoping for even a glimpse of this person. He wished he could remember who it was. "Freedom, hope and light."

_"Bzzz!"_ He, it was definitely a male, said almost playfully. _"Hate to tell you this, but there's a reason Ryuya wouldn't let you leave. Such a good man keeping you locked away like the princess you are."_

Otoya frowned deeply, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Was this person mocking him? He shifted from one foot to another letting the sharp grass poke and prod at the heels of his feet, licking at what little leg wasn't covered by his tattered dark jeans. "Then what is out here?"

_"Do you really want to know?"_ He hummed. It was like the air itself shivered around him at the sound of this person's voice. A chill ran down the redhead's back as he waited for the buzzing feeling to stop. The voice obviously knew that he didn't need to answer. This voice, this person, probably knew him even if Otoya couldn't remember. _"I doubt it will change your mind and make you stay behind the wall. But remember, the truth hurts."_

"I don't need mind games from a dream." Otoya scoffed. It was annoying to know, at least he thought he knew, that he was being ridiculed by a distant memory in a dream. "If you know something just tell me!"

_"The world is full of hatred, darkness, illness and other horrible things."_ He said, more serious than before. _"Don't let the bad corrupt you."_

"As if anything could." He yelled out, sarcasm spewing from his gritted teeth. "I'm strong enough to take care of myself out there."

_"Yes. But are you strong enough to protect your friends? If anything couldn't hurt you, it would be knowing you can't save them from what you all must face."_

Otoya stopped. Before his very eyes, the sky turned a dark and ominous shade of purple, the grass beneath his feet withered, and the air turned cold. This isn't what he remembered the world to be. Is this what it was really like? And what did the voice mean when he asked if Otoya was strong enough to protect his friends?What was going to happen? Would anything happen? Or was his mind just playing tricks on him?

_"Rest now little Master. Your guide will meet with in the morning."_

Otoya faintly could see the outline of a person on the edge of his vision. Just a blur of shadows in the form of a human. Even not being able to see who it was she still wanted to reach out, to touch this person. A name, on the tip of his tongue, disappeared along with the shadow and the dream.

His eyes snapped open. The room was dark, even the moon had hidden it's self away, behind the clouds, to make the room appear eerier than it was. His red eyes darted, once adjusted to the darkness, to the two other people in the room. Heavy breathing from them calmed his racing heart a little. He gently pulled the light covers away from him, placing a foot on the floor, waiting for it to creak to life. The sound rang out like it usually did when he got up in the morning, but this time the other redhead didn't seem to stir. no, in the dead of night even his silent companion didn't rouse from his slumber to greet him with a firm nod like he did most times. Not that Otoya could blame him. A lot had happened the day before.

Otoya couldn't help but spare a glance at the furthest bed. It being empty was something so rare that it made him, once again, become uneasy. Since Ai's face had come back pale since talking to the new head knight, he had been in a state of silent worry. Though it seemed like everyone who had gone to see the man had come back in such a state. His younger blonde friend had all but burst into tears once away from prying cyan eyes. And Syo did not cry. Being the youngest among them he wanted to look as strong he could. tear, as Syo put it, made him seem weak. So he wouldn't cry no matter wat came his way. But whatever that knight had said shook him to the core. And if he could shake someone so fierce and confident within only minutes, he couldn't help but worry about Ai. And worst yet, the new guy had forced Ai out and away from them. So even if he was upset and needed to talk he couldn't.

Otoya couldn't heave a sigh of relief until he was outside his room, halfway down the hall, on his way outside. Outside to the firm, always dependable wall. With all it's ditz and grooves, it was still the one thing that could calm him down. The only thing he could lean against without fear of it toppling over.

He let his shoulders touch the cold stone, dragging against any sharp edges as he slid to the ground. "Why is this happening?" He couldn't help but voice aloud. Everything started with Ryuya leaving them. Why did he have to leave anyways? What was so important about that secret mission?

* * *

Otoya was shaken awake by Syo. The sun had yet to rise, but all three of Ryuya's charges stood before him, fully awake and packed. Somehow it had managed to escape him that they had to leave, and they had to leave before the others even began to stir. Though he wasn't sure why. It was something that Ai had insisted upon. The oldest among them didn't bother to explain his reasoning, stating it would be far too long a story and they didn't have enough time before making their escape.

That didn't really bother Otoya. He trusted that Ai had his reasons. And the sooner they found their master, the sooner their home would be a home again.

As Otoya stood, groggily, the other three shuffled to get his things together for him. It almost made him feel helpless, but he understood their reasoning. He should have gotten up earlier to do this stuff. Or when he woke up in the middle of the night and decided to have a small stroll to the wall, he should have done what he needed to after coming back to his room. It wasn't like Ai, being the heavy sleeper that he was, had anyone to wake him up. Syo was a different story. Tomo could easily have woken him up earlier. But no one but Ai knew where his new room was.

Otoya grabbed for his sword. His hand clenched around it until his knuckles turned white. That voice rang in the back of his head. He couldn't get the words out of his mind. Before he knew it they were being spoken, his tongue had slipped and his inner thoughts became words for the other three to hear.

"What's beyond the wall?"

Ai was the one to answer him as the other two blinked in surprise. "Everything. At first just a field, but then town after town, woods after woods."

"That's right," Syo mumbled, more to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear. "You were never allowed to leave. Ryuya never let you go to the town or even into the field for training."

Otoya shifted uncomfortably as he felt Tomo's red eyes glaring at him. "It's not like I never left."

"Oh really?" Syo grunted, pulling his pack up on his back. "I don't remember you ever leaving."

Ai nodded in agreement with the blonde.

If Otoya hadn't felt so back into a corner he would have joked about marking they day down. Ai and Syo agreeing was probably a once in a lifetime thing. He doubted he'd ever see it again.

"I-I.." He didn't want to word it wrong. But there was only one truth as to what he did that day. He couldn't simply say that he had left after being told not to. So with a shaken voice, he finally admitted to what he did. "I did run away. Once! And I came back before anyone ever found out."

"How far did you make it?" Ai asked dully. Did he care or didn't he? Otoya really wished that once day the older knight would make up his mind.

"Not far."

Tomo handed him his pack. "Be ready for anything." He said, his voice rough like it usually was in the morning. This was probably his first time speaking today, or maybe in two days. Who knew. Tomo didn't speak much after all. Otoya wouldn't doubt if that was his last time speaking to any of them that day.

Otoya nodded, taking his bag, hefting it onto his broad shoulders. "Let's go."

As those words left his lips, Ai opened the door and their journey started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters until we got to the actual start. I hope those reading like long and slow build up.  
> Chaotic


End file.
